According to practical use of a spectacle type wearable computer, a person can use a computer while wearing the computer on the body. The spectacle type wearable computer, however, was used by attaching it to a spectacle, which raised a problem of weight. Further, the person received a tensile force from a code for connecting an external device such as a camera, a display, etc., which also raised a problem of an unstable wearing condition.
JP2002-229670A discloses a body wearing type computer system in which a computer is housed in a collar of clothes. According to a device disclosed in JP2002-229670A, a computer, an earphone, a monitor, and a microphone are housed in the collar, and thus the above described problems have been solved.